


蜂蜜酒

by matsuzaka913



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuzaka913/pseuds/matsuzaka913
Summary: 2018聖誕/Levi生日賀文PWP一發完CWT50 團兵Eruri突發本《命》延伸劇情相關資訊：https://www.doujin.com.tw/books/info/45322





	蜂蜜酒

里維的發情期結束了，在那天慶祝兩人結合的小型宴會之後，里維又被艾爾文帶回團長寢室。

「有吃飽嗎？」艾爾文問。

「有。」里維回答。

「那就好，」里維吃東西一向隨性，這讓艾爾文不免有些擔心：「里維，這幾天你就好好休息，餓了要吃，累了就睡，知道嗎？」

發情之後的Ω通常會進入飢餓期與睡眠期，這時候Ω能做的事情大致上只有吃跟睡，醫生也不建議讓Ω在這時候從事過多的勞動。

「艾爾文，我又不是小孩子。」里維伸手接過艾爾文脫下來的外套，將它掛在衣帽架上，看到凌亂不已的房間，里維很難靜下心來休息。

從里維的眼神中艾爾文讀得出來里維在想些什麼，經過十天兩人瘋狂的標記儀式後，這個房間真的需要好好大掃除一番，在里維開始動作前艾爾文便阻止他。

「房間我會打掃，你現在需要休息，好嗎？」艾爾文怕里維太累，對身體不好。

「艾爾文，我沒想到你是這麼婆婆媽媽的人。」里維拉了椅子毫不客氣地坐下來：「既然你都這麼說了，那我休息了。」

里維如此爽快反而讓艾爾文感到尷尬了，事實上，今天兩人醒來是都感覺到氣氛異常尷尬，他們的關係改變了，不再只是單純的上司跟下屬，也不是只是情人，他們已經締結了伴侶關係，對彼此的人生有責任與義務，意識到這突如其來的改變讓兩人都有些不知所措。

艾爾文看著里維在椅子上曲起一隻腿，閉上眼直接睡在椅子上，雖然知道這是里維的習慣，但還是會擔心他這樣有沒有得到充分的休息，艾爾文迅速的收拾床鋪，換掉沾滿精液、汗水和鮮血的床單和被子，重新鋪上乾淨柔軟的新床組。

「里維，」艾爾文溫柔地喚醒里維：「去床上躺著睡吧，比較舒服。」

一向淺眠的里維並沒有睡著，艾爾文一叫他就醒了：「不必了，坐著睡我比較習慣。」

「不，里維，這個月，至少這個月你得要聽我的，去床上躺著睡。」艾爾文堅持。

「就這個月。」里維也亮出他的底線。

「里維，從上次的壁外調查到今天，想想你經歷了多少，你受重傷，我以為我會失去你，好不容易傷好了，接著又發情，在來就是過去那十天，天哪！這十天簡直是地獄。」艾爾文想到這十天以來馬拉松式的性愛地獄，臉都青了。

「艾爾文，我不是很記得開始發情之後的事……」里維向艾爾文坦白，過去那十天，里維幾乎沒有記憶，只有一些零碎且不連續的畫面。

「你不記得了？」艾爾文有些訝異，不管事教科書或者是漢吉給的資料都沒有提到Ω在發情期時會沒有記憶。

「嗯。」里維低下頭來，他對這件事情感到抱歉，艾爾文努力了十天來完成標記儀式，但自己一點記憶也沒有。

艾爾文有些失望，這段艱辛的標記之旅竟然不能成為兩人共同的記憶，但轉念一想，里維不記得也好，不然以里維高度的自尊心，是絕對不會接受自己過去十天都在求著艾爾文幹他的這個事實，在艾爾文的記憶中，里維不曾求過什麼，就連當初在地下街，艾爾文叫米可把里維壓進骯髒的水窪時，里維也沒有求艾爾文放過他，明明那是里維最不能忍受的事情，如果他知道自己過去十天都是這樣忝不知恥的向艾爾文求歡，里維大概會羞愧而死。

「沒關係，不記得就不記得了，總之，我希望你這一個月好好休養，明年你會正式接任調查兵團士官長的職務，我希望你能趕快恢復你的最佳狀態，所以答應我，這一個月安靜休養，要吃好、要睡飽，不能太累，不准你偷練體能……」艾爾文還沒說完就被里維打斷了。

「所以你是要我像王都的那些豬玀一樣，吃飽睡，睡飽吃？」里維問：「你不怕我飛不起來？」

「里維，看看你自己瘦了多少，」艾爾文蹲下來抱住里維：「你不會讓自己胖得像豬一樣的，我知道，這個月就先靜養，如果狀況恢復得好，我下個月就准你去訓練。」

「好吧。」拗不過艾爾文的苦苦哀求，里維答應了：「具體來說呢？光是一句『吃飽睡，睡飽吃』太模糊了，你希望我做哪些事情呢？艾爾文。」

「一天至少睡八小時。」艾爾文說。

「做不到，四小時。」里維反駁。

「七小時。」

「五小時。」

「六小時，要睡在床上，不准坐著睡。」一陣討價還價後，兩人協商出最佳方案。

「至分兩次。」通常里維的睡眠時間一天不到三小時，六小時已經是兩倍的量了，里維沒有辦法一次睡足這麼多時間。

「好吧，加起來夠六小時就行了。」艾爾文也做了讓步，太勉強里維是行不通的。

「三餐點心加宵夜。」飲食方面就由艾爾文單方面決定了，里維對這部分沒有太多意見：「原則上跟著食堂放飯的時間，我會交代伙房兵幫你準備特殊飲食。」

「伏地挺身一百，交互蹲跳一百。」里維提出自主訓練的內容，一天不動他便覺得渾身不對勁。

「從三十開始，每天增加五，這個部分我跟你一起，等我休假完之後才開始。」艾爾文說：「這個月我要監督你所有的體能訓練，所以我會陪著你完成。」

「隨便你。」里維對於艾爾文的決定沒有任何意見。

「我還有四天的休假，這幾天我都會陪著你的，當我休假完後，換你陪我上班。」艾爾文說。

「方便你監視我嗎？」里維問：「我怎麼不知道你這麼黏人？」

「你不知道的事情還多著呢！」艾爾文把頭埋進里維的胸膛：「里維，有你在實在太好了。」

「你是大型犬嗎？」說著里維摸了摸艾爾文金色的頭髮：「好乖，好乖。」

「汪！」艾爾文學了一聲狗叫，讓里維臉上浮現淡淡的笑容。

換上睡衣，艾爾文覺得今天兩人都需要早點休息，壁爐裡的柴火將室內燒得溫暖，這份溫暖中透露著一份慵懶，艾爾文將里維抱在懷中，兩人一起側躺在床上，兩人的體溫都是屬於偏高的，依偎在彼此的身邊，體溫與心跳透過緊貼的肌膚傳遞。

「艾爾文。」里維突然叫了一聲。

「我在這，什麼事？」用臉頰磨蹭著里維的黑髮，艾爾文應道。

「不……沒事。」里維欲言又止，索性不說了：「睡吧！」

「嗯。」艾爾文把腿跨到里維腰上，這下里維連想翻身都困難。

「嘖。」里維嫌棄一聲，卻沒有反抗，就這樣讓艾爾文把四肢放在自己身上。

里維察覺到一件事，這件事或許連艾爾文自己都沒有發覺，艾爾文不能失去里維，里維也不知道自己為什麼會知道這件事，也許是艾爾文用力到要把他的肋骨勒斷的擁抱，也許是艾爾文對他的過度關心，又或許是艾爾文想要全面掌控他的控制慾和佔有慾，里維感到呼吸困難，明明離開地下街的目的是想要抬頭仰望自由的天空，怎麼知道卻又跳進另外一座牢籠。

身體的疲勞程度超過想像，里維在身後傳來平穩的呼吸聲後沒多久也睡著了，而且睡得很沉，半夜艾爾文醒來想要上廁所，看見里維在自己懷中沉睡，艾爾文摸著里維的黑髮，親吻里維的頭頂，喃喃說道：「里維，謝謝你來到我身邊。」

里維是被清晨的寒冷叫醒的，壁爐的火不知道已經熄滅多久了，自己竟然一覺到天亮，里維起身將昨晚艾爾文掛在床尾的外套披上，看見艾爾文還在睡，金髮的男人似乎也因為感到寒冷而發抖，里維用手指輕輕彈了一下艾爾文的額頭：「起來啦！火都熄了。」

艾爾文沒有醒來，里維也不是真的想要叫醒他，如果自己過去一個半月因為受傷、發情和標記的關係而元氣大傷，那一直照顧著自己、陪伴著自己的艾爾文一定也很疲累，況且艾爾文還有團長的工作要做，就讓艾爾文睡吧！里維下床重新升火讓房間溫暖起來，赤著腳踩到地板一陣寒氣便竄了上來，讓里維直打哆嗦，里維的睡衣其實就是艾爾文的舊襯衫，兩人因為身高差的關係，艾爾文的舊襯衫穿在里維身上下襬直接蓋到大腿的三分之二，里維也就不穿褲子了，而艾爾文的長外套里維穿著下擺更是直接拖到地板上，抓著大衣的前襟，里維迅速升起壁爐中的柴火，火光照紅了里維的臉旁，里維坐在壁爐前，伸長手腳讓火焰溫暖冰冷的手腳。

「里維……里維……」聽見艾爾文正在喊著地自己的名字，里維趕緊應聲。

「艾爾文？」里維站起身看像床鋪，艾爾文還沒有醒來，但是身體扭曲，面部表情痛苦，似乎正在做惡夢。

「艾爾文！」衝回床邊，里維用力搖晃著艾爾文的身體，想把他叫起來。

「里維！」突然艾爾文大叫一聲坐起來，右手高舉似乎是想要抓住什麼，情緒非常激動。

「艾爾文？」里維抓住艾爾文的身體，試圖穩住他的情緒：「我在這裡。」

「里維，」看到里維就在自己眼前，艾爾文似乎有些不敢相信，伸手摸了摸里維的臉，確認他是真的存在：「太好了，你還在。」說著眼淚從艾爾文的眼角滑落。

沒看過如此脆弱的艾爾文，里維感到不知所措，爬上床跪在艾爾文面前，一把將艾爾文抱在自己胸前：「我在，我一直都在，你只是做了惡夢。」

艾爾文也伸手環抱住里維：「對，只是夢，你在，你還在。」

里維讓艾爾文在自己胸前撒嬌一會兒後，等他的情緒不再那麼激動後，里維坐了下來，雙手牽著艾爾文的手，問他倒底怎麼了。

「艾爾文，你夢到了什麼？」里維抬頭看著艾爾文問道。

「沒什麼，只是一個惡夢。」艾爾文不想解釋太多。

「一個惡夢就把我們的團長大人嚇得魂飛魄散？怎麼可能？」里維逼問：「說給我聽。」

看著里維認真的眼神，艾爾文笑了，他們倆人已經確認過伴侶關係，理當分享一切，里維有權利也有責任知道艾爾文的每一件事。

「那是一個關於我失去你的惡夢，那是我最不能忍受的事情之一。」艾爾文一邊說一邊整理里維身上的衣物，壁爐的溫度還沒有傳到這裡來，他看起來很冷。

「你怎麼可能失去我？我的實力凌駕於整個兵團之上，不是嗎？」里維問。

「是的。」

「我不是既強壯又健康嗎？」

「是的。」

「難道是我不夠聰明嗎？」

「不是。」

「那你怎麼可能失去我呢？」

「為了救我。」艾爾文看著里維的眼睛，碧藍的眼睛裡流露著不安。

看著艾爾文因為一個夢而驚慌失措，里維瞬間懂了，他輕笑一聲，雙手握緊艾爾文的手，說：「我懂了，你太過軟弱，所以沒有犧牲我的勇氣。」

「對，我沒有。」艾爾文回答。

「你會拿你的命來換我的命，對不對？」里維問。

「對，我會拿我的一切來交換你的安全。」艾爾文說。

「那你有沒有想過，失去了你的我會活在什麼樣的地獄？」里維又問。

「里維……」被里維這麼一提醒艾爾文才想到書上的文字還有皮克希斯說過的話「不是發瘋就是自殺」，艾爾文不敢多想，越想就越覺得害怕。

「艾爾文！」里維拍了拍艾爾文的臉，把陷入思緒的艾爾文拉回現實：「艾爾文，看我。」

「里維。」艾爾文用力將里維抱進自己懷裡，好像他下一秒就會消失一樣。

「又來了。」里維在心裡低咕著，艾爾文這種過度用力的擁抱，讓里維吃不消。

好不容易等艾爾文的情緒過去，終於肯放開里維時，里維覺得自己身上一定又多了兩道瘀青。

「所以啊！親愛的團長大人，請你用你那精明的腦袋好好想一想怎麼樣才能達成你的目的，同時保住你的大屁股吧！」手握拳，里維輕輕在艾爾文的頭上敲了一記。

「是，我的士官長大人。」被里維這麼一說，艾爾文清醒多了。

「里維。」艾爾文將里維撲倒在床上，雙臂抱著里維著腰，將自己頭靠在里維身上。

「好乖，好乖。」里維摸摸艾爾文的頭，像是在安撫大型犬那樣。

「再睡一下。」艾爾文提議。

「會頭痛喔！你睡太多了啦！」里維說。

「再一下下就好，就五分鐘。」艾爾文把臉埋進里維的胸口，像小孩似的賴床撒嬌。

「只能五分鐘，你說過你要打掃房間的。」里維妥協了。

「嗯……」艾爾文很快就又睡著了，里維被艾爾文限制住行動，也是只能躺在床上，伸長手拉過棉被蓋住艾爾文的背，免得他著涼。

艾爾文沒有睡很久，當太陽完全升起時，他就醒了，在床上伸了一個大大的懶腰，抬頭就看到里維正在瞪著自己。

「里維，早。」艾爾文坐起身，給了里維一個早安吻。

「都幾點了？」里維冷冷的回應道。

看了看時間，早餐肯定是趕不上了，不知道廚房還有沒有剩下的。

「有什麼關係，我們都還在放假，不趕時間。」艾爾文還在賴皮：「真想就這樣跟你一起在床上躺一整天。」

「打掃。」里維的臉沉了下來，即是休假里維也沒有要懶散度過的想法，況且他們還住在跟垃圾堆沒有兩樣的房間裡。

「好好好，我掃，我掃。」感覺到里維要生氣了，艾爾文連忙起身下床簡單梳洗之後匆匆趕緊先將房間內的垃圾收拾乾淨。

收拾好房間後也差不多是午餐時間，艾爾文去廚房拿了兩人的午餐回來，里維的餐盤裡多了一道白肉魚，當然這是艾爾文出錢加的菜，午餐後艾爾文拿出兵團的法典，一條一條解釋給里維聽，里維不是正規訓練兵團出身，對兵團的律法不是很了解，身分是士兵也就算了，但現在馬上要升任士官長，還是要徹底了解整個兵團的制度和規定，用過點心後午睡，睡醒後剛好趕上晚餐時間，換上便服兩人一起到食堂用餐，用餐時與漢吉、米可等幹部聊天，餐後喝些小酒、下棋，一天就這樣過去了，接下來的三天也差不多是這樣的模式，愜意、慵懶的假期就這樣度過了。

艾爾文收假後帶著里維一起進團長辦公室，但里維目前的身分還是士兵，他還在過冬季假期，因此他還不必辦公，艾爾文也沒有讓里維看公文，不過他另外交代里維功課。

艾爾文拿了白紙跟炭筆給里維：「里維，寫下你的名字。」

「里…維…阿…克…曼。」里維一筆一劃地寫下自己的全名，艾爾文看著里維歪歪扭扭像小孩子的字體忍不住噗哧一聲笑出來。

「笑屁。」里維沒有上過學，自然沒有學過寫字，加入調查兵團後雖然會接受艾爾文、漢吉、米可、基斯前團長的補救教學，但也沒有多少時間練習寫字，能寫出自己的名字已經很了不起了。

「對不起，」艾爾文笑著道歉：「跟我想得一樣，里維，你的字很可愛，不過當士官長的人可不能寫出這種字體，里維，你要趕快把字練好，至少要練習一個漂亮的簽名。」

「像你們平常寫的那種字一樣？」里維問。

「對，里維，時間雖然有點趕，但我認為你可以做到。」說著艾爾文拿出字母表和習字簿，重新開始教里維練習寫字，里維不服輸的個性也促使他更加認真及努力的練習寫字，除了完成艾爾文指定的進度外，他也會拿著新聞報紙，模仿上面的印刷字體。

下午是留營幹部們體能訓練的時間，艾爾文仍然帶著里維來到室內訓練場，里維被艾爾文規定只能坐在旁邊看，等幹部們訓練結束後艾爾文會留下來跟里維一起完成艾爾文規定的里維自主訓練內容，晚餐後是社交及娛樂的時間，兩人通常在食堂和漢吉等人一起度過，日子過得和下過雪後的大地一樣平靜。

一轉眼又過十天，十二月二十四日，這天艾爾文要進王都開會，他沒打算帶里維同行。

「艾爾文，我要在今天把你的房間徹底打掃一遍。」里維在艾爾文準備出門時說。

「怎麼？我掃得不乾淨嗎？」艾爾文一邊整理上衣一邊笑著問。

「髒死了！」里維一臉厭惡。

「好，但是不要太累知道嗎？」艾爾文俯下身去親吻里維：「我會盡量早點回來。」

「嗯。」里維坐起身抱住艾爾文，似乎不想要他離開，艾爾文搓用手掌著里維的背，新婚燕爾，他也捨不得留下里維一個人，但是艾爾文更不想帶里維進王都，貴族們一直在打聽里維這號人物，流言滿天飛，大家都想一賭里維的真面目，艾爾文不想帶里維進王都讓他變成貴族賞玩的對象。

「好了，你有事就去找漢吉或米可，飯要記得吃，知道嗎？我會在晚餐前回來。」艾爾文最後又給了里維一個輕吻結束這個擁抱，再不出門就來不及了。

里維目送艾爾文出門後又在床上呆坐了一會兒才起身，穿上褲子和外套，里維去食堂拿早餐順便要一些清潔用具，他今天想利用時間把艾爾文和自己的房間都掃乾淨，最近里維已經沒有辦法一覺到天亮了，總是在深夜醒來，醒來後便再也睡不著，躺在床上無聊，起身做事又怕吵醒艾爾文，里維向艾爾文提出下個月開始要回自己的寢室，艾爾文起初不同意，但里維認為生活作息不同會影響到彼此，不管是在軍務上或者私底下，艾爾文接受了里維的理由，但是開出放假的時候要住一起的條件。

里維的房間是團長寢室隔壁的士官長寢室，調查兵團原本沒有「士官長」這個職位，是艾爾文專門為里維設置的，因此艾爾文也直接把自己隔壁一直空著的副團長寢室改成士官長寢室，早餐後里維決定從自己的寢室開始打掃，這個房間他至今沒有使用過，回到調查兵團本部後他一直住在團長寢室，房間積了一層薄灰，里維很輕鬆迅速地便打掃完了，新的床單和棉被已經準備好，只要在入住的那天換上即可。

艾爾文的房間比較難打掃，艾爾文在公務上雖然是一板一眼的嚴謹，但在私生活上就只是一個有點懶散的普通人，脫下來的衣服褲子隨手放置，常常一邊看書或報紙一邊吃飯，吃完東西後的紙屑也是隨意棄置，更不用說艾爾文甚至會在床上吃東西，垃圾紙屑掉得滿地都是，以前都是里維趁著艾爾文在辦公時進來打掃維持整潔，自從他們確認關係後艾爾文便不讓里維打掃了，總是說他會自己打掃，要里維多休息，可是艾爾文不是打掃的那塊料，能把垃圾收拾好、偶而換個床單枕頭就差不多了，里維對這個房間的整潔不滿很久了，今天終於有機會好好修理一翻。

中午伙房值日兵送來午餐，這天艾爾文幫他加的菜是加了大量鮮奶油的彩蔬歐姆蛋，奶油的香氣逼人，里維看到年輕的伙房兵盯著歐姆蛋口水都快流出來了，里維可沒打算把這份歐姆蛋分給他，艾爾文那個老奸巨猾，一定早就打點過伙房兵們，他們估計也是有拿到艾爾文給的好處，而且這份彩蔬歐姆蛋是艾爾文對自己的心意，可不能拿出來和別人分享，不過里維還是給了小兵兩塊糖打發他，午餐的內容是熱騰騰的新鮮烤麵包配加了鮮奶的馬鈴薯燉雜菜，在寒冷的冬天是暖胃暖身的最佳料理。

午餐後里維捲起衣袖褲管準備來個徹底的大掃除，把所有寢室內所有傢俱都搬到走廊上，當他搬開床具時發現床底下有一瓶用玻璃瓶裝著的淡黃色透明液體，滿滿一瓶看來是沒有喝過的樣子，里維不知道那是什麼，決定先收起來再說，打掃進行的非常順利，里維很久沒有心情這麼好了，看著乾淨得發亮的寢室和浴室，里維高興得手舞足蹈起來，他赤著腳踩著在地下街學會的舞步在沒有人的房間里快樂地跳著，至於那個在床底下撿到玻璃瓶等艾爾文回來後再來研究是什麼吧。

艾爾文如他所能承諾的在晚餐前從王都趕回來了，他的手上比早上出發時多了一個布袋，他先到食堂領取今天的晚餐才回寢室。

「團長今天沒有一起吃飯嗎？」伙房值日兵問。

「不了，明天是特別的日子，今天我要在房間吃。」艾爾文說，任誰都看得出來團長大人今天心情非常好：「喔，還有，明天的早餐麻煩你們送過來吧！」

艾爾文提著食物提籃在走廊上遇到了正要去用餐的漢吉和米可。

「艾爾文！你買了什麼？」漢吉看到艾爾文馬上湊過去。

「嗯，一瓶蜂蜜酒、一些下酒菜、一塊蛋糕，還有生日禮物。」艾爾文打開袋子讓漢吉看：「謝謝妳提醒我明天是里維的生日。」

「以後要自己記得喔！我不知道里維以前的同伴會不會幫他過生日，不過去年他沒有特別提這件事。」漢吉說。

「我會的，以後我每年都會幫他過生日。」艾爾文笑笑。

「那我們先去吃飯啦！住你們玩得愉快。」漢吉揮揮手和米可一起去食堂。

站在自己房間門口，艾爾文感到緊張，這是他第一次幫里維過生日，也是第一次和伴侶過生日，他不知道里維喜不喜歡過生日，看到禮物會不會高興，對於自己的事里維總是很低調，沒有問他他是不會主動說的，這次若不是漢吉提醒他里維的生日快到了，大概會錯過吧！

敲了敲門，艾爾文推門進去，一開門就看到乾淨得不像話的房間，這是「里維標準」的乾淨，里維坐在圓桌前，聽見敲門聲從書本中抬起頭來看著艾爾文。

「里維，我回來了。」艾爾文說。

「歡迎回來。」里維起身接過食物提籃，他覺得艾爾文今天的心情特別好，是在王都發生什麼好事了嗎？

「你今天做了不少事情，累不累？」艾爾文一邊換下制服一邊問。

「不累，一點都不累，而且心情很好。」里維忙著把食物從提籃裡拿出來擺到桌上。

「那就好。」聽見里維說他心情不錯，艾爾文也很開心。

艾爾文拿出蜂蜜酒和玻璃杯放到桌上。

「這是什麼？」里維問。

「這是蜂蜜酒。」艾爾文說：「今天在王都買的。」

「為什麼要買這個？」里維還不明白事怎麼一回事。

「里維，」艾爾文拉開椅子讓里維坐下：「今天是十二月二十四日，也就是明天是十二月二十五日，你的生日。」

「我知道。」里維回答。

「我要幫你慶祝生日，以你家人的身分。」艾爾文在里維對面坐下：「我們一起度過的第一個生日，一定要好好慶祝一下。」

「我不怎麼過生日的，」里維說。

「從來沒有過嗎？」艾爾文有些驚訝。

「很小的時候有過一次，那是媽媽還活著的時候的事情了，後來就沒有了，不是什麼值得慶祝的事情，在地下街光是能活著就很慶幸了。」里維說。

艾爾文也有想過這種情況，他去過地下街，對地下街的狀況有粗略的了解，那是一個連活著都不容易的地方，因此里維可能沒有慶祝生日的習慣。

「那，我希望從今年開始，你的每一次生日我都要幫你慶祝，對我來說這是一年當中最值得慶祝的一天。」艾爾文說。

「為什麼？」里維不明就裡。

「為了感謝你來到這個世界上，然後我才能遇見你。」艾爾文說。

聽不習慣這麼肉麻的情話，里維的臉「唰」的一下變紅了，艾爾文看了覺得可愛。

「這且新婚的伴侶們會在結婚的頭一個月喝蜂蜜酒表示慶祝，稱為『蜜月』。」艾爾文繼續說：「里維，雖然沒辦法辦舉行婚禮，但是這蜂蜜酒還是要喝的。」

「先吃飯啦！」里維低下頭去，不敢看艾爾文的臉。

「那這一罐又是什麼？」艾爾文指著桌上的玻璃瓶。

「我還想問你呢！」里維說：「今天我打掃時從床底下掃出來的。」里維沒有說他有搬動傢俱，那會使艾爾文抓狂，艾爾文認為搬動傢俱是「重勞動」，現在的里維不被允許做這些事。

艾爾文拿起玻璃瓶仔細端詳，毫無頭緒，只好打開瓶塞，香甜的蜂蜜味衝出來，艾爾文馬上想起這是什麼，但瓶子裡冒出許多氣泡，艾爾文又不確定是什麼了。

「如果我沒有記錯的話，這原本應該是蜂蜜水，」艾爾文拿了玻璃杯到了一些出來，淡淡的酒味飄散出來：「你開始發情那一天，漢吉給我兩瓶蜂蜜，讓我泡蜂蜜水給你喝，這可能是沒有喝完剩下來的，你還記得嗎？」

「不記得了。」里維說：「我現在唯一記得的事情是你咬上我的後頸。」

「後頸還會痛嗎？」艾爾文問。

「偶爾。」里維回答。

「來，我看看。」艾爾文走到里維身後。

里維解開襯衫扣子，翻開衣領讓艾爾文看被標記的地方，傷口幾乎好了，只留下兩排牙印的疤痕，艾爾文用手輕輕撫上那傷疤，意識到那時候自己咬得有多用力。

「很痛嗎？那時候。」艾爾文問，語氣裡是滿滿的不捨。

「很痛，超乎想像的痛。」里維說，也許那是此生最痛的經驗也說不定。

艾爾文低下頭親吻那傷疤，上天對Ω實在太殘酷了，同樣是人為什麼Ω就要承受發情和標記的痛苦，還是一輩子，艾爾文感到心痛，決定以後要更疼惜里維，畢竟他為自己承受了那麼多。

「好了，我們可以吃飯了嗎？菜都要涼了。」感覺到不好意思，里維提議道。

艾爾文回到椅子上，里維也把自己的衣服整理好，看著玻璃杯裡的氣泡，艾爾文拿起來喝了一口。

「艾爾文別喝啊！」里維神情緊張，但艾爾文已經喝下肚了。

「啊，它發酵了，這瓶也是蜂蜜酒了。」艾爾文笑著把杯子遞給里維：「你也喝喝看。」

里維拿著杯子，半信半疑的看著艾爾文，他實在不知道這東西能不能喝。

「喝喝看，很好喝的。」艾爾文勸道。

聽道艾爾文這麼說，里維才抿了一小口，蜂蜜的香甜中參雜著酒氣與淡淡的酒味，味道確實不錯，里維接著喝下第二口，低度的酒精使蜂蜜酒不但不會苦澀還讓原本只有香甜的蜂蜜水增加了層次，很快的里維就把整杯蜂蜜就喝完了。

「好喝吧？」艾爾文笑著看里維：「我們也意外釀出了蜂蜜酒呢！」

艾爾文重新將里維的杯子到滿，也在自己的杯中到滿酒。

「乾杯。」兩人舉杯沒有相碰，喝了一口酒之後開始吃晚餐，今天的晚餐是黑麥麵包、蔬菜蛋鹹派配蕪菁湯，艾爾文和里維用這些菜把意外變成酒的蜂蜜水喝完了。

晚餐後兩人將餐盤先擱在地上，艾爾文從布袋中拿出在王都買的蛋糕。

「這…這是什麼？」里維驚訝地看著蛋糕。

「蛋糕啊。」艾爾文回答。

「我看過的蛋糕不長這個樣子的！」里維印象中的蛋糕是只有蛋糕本體的戚風蛋糕，眼前這著塗滿打發鮮奶油還放了各式莓果做裝飾的蛋糕里維從來沒見過。

「這是我請認識的貴族家的大廚做的，這是貴族吃的蛋糕，很奢侈吧。」艾爾文解釋道，里維看起來嚇壞了。

「那這個蛋糕值多少錢啊！」里維非常驚訝。

「搞不好要我一個月的薪水喔。」艾爾文說。

「這麼貴！」聽到這個價錢，里維吃了一驚。

「不過這是拜託熟人做的，所以並沒有真的花到那麼多錢。」艾爾文說：「你要不要去泡一壺紅茶？上次士兵們不是送了一罐茶葉？王都的貴族會用紅茶配蛋糕喔。」

里維接受了艾爾文的提議，從櫃子裡拿出茶具，燒熱水準備泡紅茶，紅茶的清香配上甜膩的蛋糕，這就是貴族過的生活嗎？小時候里維曾經嚮往住在地上貴族們的優雅生活，逐漸長大後里維找到適合自己的生存方式，也找到了自己的歸屬，他已經不再羨慕貴族。

「里維，明天是你的生日，你有什麼願望嗎？」艾爾文在吃蛋糕的時候問。

「嗯，沒有什麼特別的願望。」里維說。

「想到什麼都可以說喔！如果做得到的話，我會幫你實現的。」艾爾文溫柔地看著里維。

「嗯，那我有一個願望。」里維的聲音不是那樣有把握。

「說說看。」艾爾文鼓勵他說出來。

「我想和你一起變老。」里維看著艾爾文，他的眼眶有那麼一點濕潤。

聽到這個答案艾爾文也傻住了，多麼奢侈的願望啊！每次的壁外調查都包含三成的死亡率，沒說準下一次就回不來了，在調查兵團能安然退休的目前為止似乎也只有基斯前團長一個人，「一起變老」這句簡單的話語，一句普通夫妻間的承諾，在艾爾文和里維之間竟然變成一個奢侈的願望。

「里維……」艾爾文起身走到里維面前，看著里維濕漉漉的眼睛，艾爾文俯身親吻他的唇，里維也伸出雙臂抱住艾爾文的脖子。

艾爾文抓住里維的腰將人抱起來，里維的四肢緊緊纏住艾爾文，兩人依然在親吻，吻得激情、吻得濃烈、艾爾文帶著里維躺到床上，伸手脫去里維的鞋子也脫掉自己的，準備要伸手解開里維的襯衫扣子時，艾爾文問：「可以嗎？」

里維點點頭回答道：「可以。」

得到許可後，艾爾文迅速脫去里維的上衣，里維也解開艾爾文襯衫的鈕扣，艾爾文自己把襯衫脫掉，艾爾文再度吻上里維的唇，里維也熱情的回應他，即使不在發情期，兩人對彼此的身體依然充滿慾望，舌頭深入佔領口腔的每一個角落，掏空肺部的每一寸空氣，里維被吻得暈呼呼，大腦近乎缺氧無法思考，艾爾文也覺得自己快窒息，里維主動解開艾爾文的褲檔，把艾爾文的褲頭翻下來，兩腿間懸掛的那物一覽無疑，艾爾文也伸手除去里維下半身的衣物，小巧可愛的玉莖被艾爾文捏在手里把玩著。

「艾爾文……」里維的聲音在發抖，明顯是感到害怕。

「不怕，不怕，還記得我教過你的嗎？」艾爾文安撫著里維的情緒，如果里維沒有發情時那幾天的記憶，那麼今天算是里維在另一種意義上的第一次，會感到緊張和不安是很正常的，艾爾文再一次引導里維認識性愛。

艾爾文輕撫著里維的臉、下巴、脖子，來來回回地撫摩，接著加上親吻，一點一點如窗外雪花落下，輕柔而緩慢，里維的大腦不記得哪十天近乎瘋狂的性愛，但是他的身體記得，很快地里維就習慣了艾爾文的親吻與撫摸，緊張的情緒也逐漸放鬆下來，輕閉雙眼，里維開始享受艾爾文溫柔的愛撫，艾爾文順勢往下繼續親吻和愛撫里維的前胸、側腰與結實的腹部，胸前的乳粒被艾爾文含在口中里維仍然覺得害羞，忍不住發出小小的呻吟。

「舒服嗎？」艾爾文再親吻的空隙問。

「嗯……舒服。」里維誠實說出自己的感受，但仍因為害羞而臉紅。

「里維，你知道嗎？你很可愛，你的這裡、這裡還有這裡都很可愛。」艾爾文親吻了里維的喉結、乳尖和肚臍，並稱讚它們是如何的可愛。

「唔……艾爾文。」里維被艾爾文吻得慾望高漲，他等不及艾爾文的下一步。

沿著腹部的肌肉線條，艾爾文從腹股溝一路親吻到大腿內側，從下肢傳來的麻癢感讓里維想要合攏大腿，艾爾文阻止他，兩隻大手壓住看似纖細卻充滿肌肉的大腿，里維既害羞又有那麼一點期待，艾爾文刻意忽略里維敏感的玉莖，沿著大腿一路往下親吻到腳踝，每當里維感到害羞想要抽身時，艾爾文便加重箝制他的力量，幾回合下來前戲還沒結束兩人都已經氣喘吁吁、大汗淋漓，艾爾文覺得這樣不行，里維太害羞了，即使身體記得該做些什麼，但他的心還是放不開，艾爾文希望里維大膽一點，主動說出自己的慾求。

艾爾文決定換個方式，踢掉脫到一半的褲子，艾爾文起身拿來剛才沒吃完的蛋糕放在床頭旁邊的矮櫃上，那是艾爾文伸手可以拿到的距離，伸手沾了一點鮮奶油塗在里維的最唇上：「舔舔看。」

里維伸出舌頭舔掉唇上的鮮奶油。

「好吃嗎？」艾爾文問？

「嗯，好吃。」鮮奶油的香甜參雜著沒化掉砂糖的顆粒感。

艾爾文躺下，抹了一些鮮奶油在自己唇上：「接下來舔這裡。」

里維翻身趴到艾爾文身上，聽話地舔掉沾在艾爾文嘴唇上的鮮奶油。

「味道如何？」艾爾文問。

「很甜。」里維回答。

「很好，接下來舔這裡。」艾爾文將鮮奶油抹在自己胸前，里維一樣將他舔掉。

「味道好嗎？」里維每次舔掉一處的鮮奶油艾爾文就問一次，里維已經沒有剛才那樣害羞了。

「很棒。」

「好，親吻這裡。」艾爾文這次沒有用鮮奶油了，直接指著自己的腹肌要里維沿著肌肉的線條親吻，艾爾文用手指引導著里維親吻的方向，親吻帶來的麻癢讓艾爾文想縮腹逃走，但他忍住了，他必須為里維做示範，里維依指示完成親吻。

「里維，你做到了，很棒。」艾爾文柔柔里維的黑髮，摸摸里維的臉龐，當作是獎勵：「接下來呢？接下來該親吻那裡呢？」

「大腿。」里維回答，他仍然有些羞澀，但艾爾文不在意，只要里維按部就班，稍微流露一點生澀也未嘗不是情趣。

里維繼續往下親吻，眼角餘光看到在恥毛下的性器，已經不是第一次看到艾爾文的性器，但才半勃就有自己一半小手臂粗的性器實在嚇人，一邊親吻里維一邊懷疑這東西真的放得進來嗎？不對，這東西已經放進來過了，天哪！那到底是怎麼做到的，發現里維有些分心，艾爾文故意輕抬大腿。

「先親吻就好，里維，不急，我們有時間慢慢來。」安撫著里維不安的情緒，艾爾文大致上可以猜到里維在擔心什麼，里維不在發情期，說實在的艾爾文也有些擔心。

聽了艾爾文的話，里維像是吃了定心丸，從大腿內側往下舔吻到腳踝，剛才艾爾文對自己做過的事情，里維也做了一遍，艾爾文將里維拉起，用溫柔的吻獎賞他的努力。

「里維，你做得很好，你親得我很舒服喔。」一面親吻，艾爾文一面小聲地對著里維說著情話，這招是跟奈爾討教來的，艾爾文本來也覺得這招很噁心，但是實際用了之後才發現，非常有用。

聽到艾爾文的稱讚，里維的眼神流露出開心，抱著艾爾文增加兩人親吻的次數，艾爾文的手撫著里維的背，溫熱的手掌沿著脊椎往下，又從側腰返回左右兩片蝴蝶骨。

「好舒服。」這次由里維主動說出自己個感受，從艾爾文手心傳來的溫暖讓里維覺得放鬆與舒坦。

「喜歡我這樣摸你？」艾爾文問。

「喜歡。」里維回答道。

「那你還喜歡什麼？」艾爾文接著問：「把你喜歡的事情都告訴我。」

艾爾文坐起身，里維坐在艾爾文身上，兩人的視線剛好能平視對方的眼睛。

「喜歡你的親吻，喜歡你的撫摸，喜歡你的眼睛，喜歡你說要帶我去看牆外的世界，喜歡你。」抱著艾爾文的後腦，這次由里維主動吻上艾爾文。

嬌小、柔軟卻帶著強烈的執著，這是艾爾文被里維親吻的感覺，艾爾文一直認為里維有一種動物性的本能，一旦認定了就不會再改變，艾爾文覺得那並不是因為里維是Ω的關係，艾爾文很高興自己是里維認定的那個人。

「里維，可以繼續下一步了嗎？」親吻結束後艾爾文問。

「嗯，我想繼續。」里維回答。

「好。」艾爾文拖來地上的布袋，拿出裡面的一個麻布束口袋，打開，裡面有一個扁形的木盒。

「這是什麼？」里維問。

艾爾文旋開木盒，一陣若有似無的花香味飄出。

「這是香膏，專門用在這裡的。」艾爾文伸手探了探里維身後的密穴，惹的里維又是一陣羞怯。

「這是什麼味道？」里維問。

「你喜歡這個味道嗎？」艾爾文反問。

「喜歡。」里維點點頭。

「這是『墨蘭』的香味，跟你發情時身上的費洛蒙的味道很接近。」艾爾文挖了一些香膏塗在里維手上。

「那是我的味道比較好還是這個香膏的味道比較好？」里維嗅了嗅手上的香味。

「當然是你的了，我的里維。」艾爾文親吻著里維的耳殼，沉穩的聲音帶著煽情的魅惑。

艾爾文豎起枕頭，讓里維斜靠在床頭板與枕頭上，曲起里維的膝蓋拉開兩腿間的距離，把里維的雙手帶到那迷人的後穴。

「自己摸摸看。」艾爾文說，里維照做，試探性地深入食指，里維進入的毫不費力，艾爾文看著里維自己愛撫後穴。

「舒服嗎？」艾爾文問。

「我不知道。」里維也不知道這種感覺算不算好，手指很容易的就進入了，但後穴被異物入侵又感覺奇怪。

「深一點試試看。」艾爾文強忍自己的慾望，一步一步慢慢地誘導里維找到自己喜歡的方式，今天的主角是里維，他的感覺比艾爾文的慾望重要。

里維縮起腳尖，想辦法讓食指更深入，不過還是沒有找到能舒服的地方艾爾文讓里維試著加入同一隻手的中指，但不知道是角度不對還是長度不夠，里維還是沒找到覺得舒服的地方。

「里維，讓我試試。」取得里維的首肯後，艾爾文也在手上塗上香膏，在里維的後穴探入第三根手指。

果然，里維的身體還記得性愛的滋味，後穴已經放鬆，第三根手指進入也毫無困難。

「來，里維，試試這裡。」憑著記憶與感覺，艾爾文帶著里維的手指來到能從體內刺激前列腺的地方，輕輕一壓，里維便感到下腹酸、漲、麻，里維想起在進入發情期之前艾爾文曾經試探過這個地方，里維還記得當時從下腹和玉莖根部傳來那令人微微痙攣的酸爽感。

「艾爾文，手指……沒辦法。」用自己的手指觸不到那塊敏感地，里維向艾爾文求助。

「是嗎？沒關係，我來吧。」艾爾文很樂意為里維服務，他讓里維先退出手指，自己則是再加入一根手指，兩只手指一起按住那敏感點用力柔捏。

「啊……啊……嗚……嗯……」來自體內的刺激叫里維無法忍耐，小小的呻吟從齒間流洩，整個身體都在痙攣著，艾爾文給予那點更強烈的刺激。

「艾爾文艾爾文！不要了！不要了！」抓著床單，里維哀叫著求饒：「會瘋掉！會瘋掉！」

艾爾文暫停動作卻沒有抽出手指：「為什麼會瘋掉呢？」

「太舒服了，太刺激了。」里維紅著臉，喘著氣回答。

「喜不喜歡？」

「喜歡……好像會上癮。」里維羞怯地別過臉。

「那接下來讓你更舒服好嗎？」說著艾爾文用空著的那隻手將里維的手覆上里維自己的玉莖。

「好。」里維的眼神害怕中帶著期待，期待中又有一絲羞怯，艾爾文看著想要是里維平常的表情也可以這麼可愛那該有多好，不過有不想讓其他人看到里維有這種表情。

里維用兩隻手圈住自己的玉莖，當艾爾文用手指按摩體內的敏感點時，里維自己用手上下摩擦著玉莖，從玉莖底部傳來的緊縮感比剛才更明顯，下身的痙攣伴隨著爽快一陣一陣地出現，身體在大腦沒有下令的情況下自動地提肛加深這份感覺，里維一下就被這份浪潮淹沒，呻吟著玉莖頂端噴出一道白色的體液，灑落在里維的肚子上，射精後里維全身癱軟，高潮的餘韻卻久久不散，怎麼會這麼舒服，發情的時候一直都在做這麼舒服的事嗎？

看著里維渙散的眼神，艾爾文抽出手指俯下身去親吻里維的唇，高潮後失神的里維毫無防備，給了艾爾文最佳的偷襲機會，過了幾秒鐘里維才從高潮中回神，發現艾爾文正在親吻自己，里維也開始回親艾爾文。

「艾爾文。」里維輕聲喚著艾爾文。

「怎麼了？里維。」艾爾文柔聲回應。

「剛才……很舒服。」里維在艾爾文的耳邊悄聲說到。

「真的？」艾爾文的欣喜大於驚訝。

「嗯，喜歡。」里維說，艾爾文很高興，自己的努力付出是有價值的，得到了愛人的肯定。

「那我也可以繼續嗎？」這次換艾爾文提出要求，里維的視線順著艾爾文的肌肉線條來到他的兩腿之間，膨大的性器似乎又比剛才漲大一倍，艾爾文說要繼續是要把這凶器般的東西放進來的意思？里維傻了，怎麼可能，那東西快跟自己的前手臂一般粗，長度也有將近前手臂的三分之二，這東西要是進來的話絕對會壞掉的。

「我們……試試看吧。」里維一臉驚恐，但他還是答應艾爾文的請求，要是就這樣放著艾爾文的性器不管，那艾爾文實在是太可憐了。

「里維，翻過來吧，聽說從背後進入比較舒服。」艾爾文拉著里維起身，要他用四肢著地的方式趴在床上。

艾爾文用手按摩著里維的臀部，身高只有一百六十公分，全身又都是肌肉的里維，他小巧的屁股幾乎讓身高近一百九十公分的艾爾文一手掌握，兩隻大手覆上里維的臀瓣，堅硬的肌肉沒辦法讓艾爾文把這兩棵屁股蛋揉成自己想要的樣子，但充滿彈性與力道的臀大肌也讓人愛不釋手，撐開臀縫底下密穴的入口，性器的頂端要破開穴口還是費了一些力氣。

「啊！」雖然已經有了心理準備，但里維被進入時還是發出了驚呼，怎麼會那麼大，連龜頭都還沒有近來就這麼腫脹，天哪！自己發情時到底是怎麼讓這可怕的凶器進來的。

「里維，還好嗎？」聽到里維的叫聲，艾爾文連忙關心。

「還、還可以。」里維說：「可以再試一下。」里維相信自己的身體是可以做到的，只是他不知道該怎麼做，只有先試著找出方法。

艾爾文一手托住里維的側覆，另一隻手捏住垂軟的玉莖試著減輕里維身體的負擔同時分散他的注意力，性器緩緩地向前推進，前端的龜頭擠進去了，後方的柱身要進來也就容易多了，里維沒有想過竟然這麼容易就讓艾爾文的性器進到自己身體裡，而且還這麼舒服，先是一股像是電流流過般的刺激，接著是被充滿的喜悅，里維從不覺得自己缺少什麼，但是艾爾文的進入，讓里維感到充實，感官也那一瞬間打開，這就是兩人的契合度嗎？性器滿滿地充實著秘境，內壁也緊緊貼合著性器，沒有任何的不適。

艾爾文也驚訝這次的進入竟然毫無阻礙，原本以為兩人已經半個月沒有行房，里維又不在發情期，可能要花一點時間讓里維重新適應，沒想到里維的身體還記得兩人交合時的狀態，艾爾文抱著里維的身體抬起他的上身，讓里維從趴跪直立起身體。

「艾爾文，可以就這樣不要動嗎？」里維問，被充滿實在太舒服了，里維暫時不想破壞這份感覺。

「當然可以。」說著艾爾文抬起里維的下巴，低下頭去親吻里維溫軟的小嘴。

里維想要艾爾文暫停多久艾爾文就親吻多久，不過先受不了的還是艾爾文，不知道第幾次抽乾里維肺部的空氣後，艾爾文詢問喘得一口氣就要緩不過來的里維：「里維，我想繼續，可以動了嗎？」

「可、可以。」里維答應了艾爾文。

得到了里維的允許艾爾文開始試探性的律動，輕輕退出再緩緩進入，每次進入都更加深入，把剛才沒能放進去的柱身底部擠入，雖著艾爾文的動作里維也發出嗚嗚咽咽的哀鳴，性器在體內各處輾磨，敏感的地方時不時的被擠壓，讓里維叫也不是，不叫也不是。

「里維，叫我的名字。」艾爾文準備加大進出的幅度。

「艾爾文！艾爾文！」一開始里維還有辦法叫出艾爾文的全名，但隨著進出的幅度越來越大，里維幾乎只能發出單音：「艾爾…艾爾！」

艾爾文從背後抱住里維，帶著他和自己一起律動，漸漸的里維掌握到節奏，配合著艾爾文的速度上下移動著身體，兩人都配合著對方，兩人都感受到舒服與逐漸升高的快感。

「里維，躺下吧！」直立的背後式雖然可以藉由體重來加深感受，時間久了卻對腰部造成負擔。

艾爾文讓里維平躺在床上，拉起里維的雙腿，將里維反折，臀部幾乎懸空，艾爾文的手肘撐在里維的手臂兩側，兩腿大大的分開跪在床上像一隻青蛙一樣，艾爾文重新進入里維的身體，這次艾爾文將性器全部擠入。

「太深了！」感覺自己被觸到前所未有的深入，里維發出驚呼，然而這聲驚呼馬上就被艾爾文收入口中，艾爾文用唇堵住了里維小小的抗議。

「嗯。」里維雙手抱上艾爾文的背，無論甚麼時候，親吻都是美好的。

等里維適應之後，艾爾文挺起腰重新開始里維體內律動，下一波高潮即將來臨，里維看著艾爾文的臉露出笑容，被艾爾文這樣抱著，里維感受到幸福，里維覺得自己正在被最愛的人寵愛著。  
「艾爾文。」里維叫了一聲艾爾文，艾爾文則是用更深的進入來回應。

「艾爾文！太深了！不行！」里維感覺到艾爾文的性器出碰到了體內的另一個敏感點，不是前列腺，而是還藏在身體的更深處，腰部一陣痠麻。

「這裡嗎？」艾爾文沒有放過里維，反而刻意用龜頭去輾磨那裡，艾爾文也感覺到那裡和其他地方的的觸感非常不一樣，那是一塊柔韌不規則的軟肉。

「艾爾文！」里維被戳刺的哀哀哭叫：「想射！想射！」想要射精的快感像猛獸般襲來。

「不行，還不可以。」艾爾文退出了大半截的性器：「里維，這次要我們一起，好嗎？」

「好。」里維含淚答應，換來艾爾文一個深情的擁吻。

艾爾文放慢進出的速度，但是加強了力道，兩人臀肉接觸的聲音迴盪在房間裡，間或夾雜著艾爾文粗重的喘氣合里維的悶聲，每隔一陣子艾爾文便從單純的進出改成把性器全部擠入里維體內輾磨內壁各處，有時候輾到前列腺，有時候磨到體內深處的敏感點，每次都把里維推向高潮的邊緣，但是當里維快要射出的時候，艾爾文又退出性器改成緩慢的抽插，如此交替，弄得里維暈頭轉向，兩隻被抬高的腿靠在艾爾文的肩膀上，夾著艾爾文的脖子，一雙沒處放的手時候抓著艾爾文有力的手臂，時而緊緊抱住艾爾文的背，有時又扯著艾爾文的頭髮。

當然艾爾文也不是只有用高潮邊緣來逼瘋里維，他會在里維哭出來時送上深情的擁吻做為補償，只是這不代表艾爾文放過里維了，抽插與輾磨仍然輪流持續著，里維不知道多少次被逼近高潮卻又得不到，玉莖流出來的透明前列腺液在肚子上流得一蹋糊塗，還沾濕了才剛換好的床單，身體都快麻痺了但來自體內的快感仍然一波接著一波襲來，哼哼啊啊的呻吟也現顯得有氣無力。

「艾爾文……拜託……求你了……」又一次被逼上絕境，里維哭著求艾爾文讓他解放：「讓我射……」

「里維，我也快了，一起，一起！」說著艾爾文加快了抽插的速度，每一次的進出同時也強烈刺激著里維。

里維的雙手死死地抓住艾爾文的背，指甲陷入皮膚裡，艾爾文再快速的抽插數十回合後終於抖擻的將精液全數灌進里維的後穴，射出第一道後，艾爾文將幾乎整隻性器退出再用力插入射出第二道精液，射精的威力全數由里維體內深入的敏感點來承受，艾爾文射精的同時，里維也在吟叫中獲得最大解放，在那一瞬間里維整個人失去意識，但手腳仍然緊緊扣著艾爾文。

待射精餘韻過去後，艾爾文抱著里維開始親吻他，用手抹去里維額頭上的汗珠，黑色的短髮已經被淋漓的汗水浸濕，艾爾文的汗水也沿著臉頰滴到里維身上，艾爾文一面親吻里維一面稱讚著他。

「里維，你真的很棒，你的身體，你的心都是我的最愛。」

「里維，你知道嗎？我覺得我們的相遇不是偶然，是奇蹟，如果這個世界真的有神明，那你一定是神明送給我的禮物。」

「里維，我愛你，我會永遠愛你。」

聽到艾爾文說出「我愛你」三個字時，里維回魂了，他放下緊抓著艾爾文背部的雙手，捧著艾爾文的臉，笑著對艾爾文說：「那你能實現我的願望嗎？」

「我……」艾爾文猶豫了，里維的願望很小卻很困難的。

艾爾文退出里維的身體，將里維拉起讓他斜躺著，自己嚴肅地跪坐在里維面前。

「里維，我無法預知未來，所以我不知道我能不能合你一起變老，如果我答應你等於是我欺騙你了，但是我會在我有限的生命裡盡量陪你一起走，多一天是一天，多一年是一年，多一個小時是一個小時，好嗎？里維，你就是我的一切，我可以失去全世界，唯獨你，我不願意失去。」艾爾文說。

「艾爾文。」里維張開雙臂要艾爾文擁抱自己，里維也知道自己的願望很奢侈，幾乎不可能實現，但總是一個希望。

艾爾文抱住里維，激情後升高的體溫和快速的心跳藉由肌膚傳達給彼此。

「艾爾文，我們要一起，不管到哪裡都要一起。」里維只在艾爾文面前顯露他的不安和軟弱。

「嗯，會一起的。」艾爾文緊緊抱住里維小小的身軀，此刻里維不是城牆外那戰無不勝，攻無不克，號稱「人類最強」的超級士兵，而是面對未來感到不安和恐懼的普通人，是只屬於艾爾文的Ω。

他們擁抱直道激情的餘韻完全消退，艾爾文提議一起洗個澡吧！

「艾爾文，抱我。」里維直率地向艾爾文撒嬌：「我沒辦法走了。」

里維的兩條腿抖得厲害，不要說走到浴室，連站起來都沒有辦法，艾爾文想起了自己剛成為訓練兵的時候，第一個星期每天訓練完自己都是這樣的狀態，雙腿抖得像剛出生的小羔羊，艾爾文二話不說，溫柔地將里維抱起放入浴缸，用熱水沖去歡好的痕跡，把身體裡裡外外都洗乾淨，他們一起在浴缸裡泡了一會兒，疲累感來襲，里維把頭靠在艾爾文的頸窩，意識就要被睡眠帶走。

「里維，你累了嗎？」艾爾文叫醒里維：「想睡了我們就回床上去。」

「嗯。」里維模模糊糊地回答道，自從上一次的壁外調查回來後，這還是里維第一次感到如此疲倦，不過他很安心，因為有艾爾文在他身邊。

艾爾文手忙腳亂地把自己和里維擦乾，換上乾淨的衣服，草草收拾了床上凌亂的痕跡，把敵不過睡意的里維放到床上，自己側躺在里維身邊，摸著里維小小的臉、軟軟的唇、輕閉的雙眼、均勻的呼吸，艾爾文再一次感謝里維降臨在這個世界上，並且來到自己身邊。


End file.
